Beat
by NastitiRandany
Summary: Sebuah kekhilafan,Yukiko harus mengandung anak dari kekasihnya, Gakushuu. Meskipun Gakushuu berjanji akan bertanggung jawab,akan ada banyak rintangan yang harus mereka lewati. Sebuah kenangan terpendam yang teramat pedih bagi Gakuhou terungkap!/fic lama yang baru diupload./Oneshoot


Disclaimer :Yuusei matsui

Beat by me

Summary: _Sebuah kekhilafan,Yukiko harus mengandung anak dari kekasihnya, Gakushuu. Meskipun Gakushuu berjanji akan bertanggung jawab,akan ada banyak rintangan yang harus mereka lewati. Sebuah kenangan terpendam yang teramat pedih bagi Gakuhou terungkap!_

Pair : GakuYuki

Enjoy it semoga kalian suka

.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK

 _Dimalam prom night kelulusan wisuda Gakushuu, Yukiko datang dengan wajah bahagianya. Ia sangat teramat bahagia melihat sang kekasih yang telah bersamanya selama 2 tahun telah mentamatkan Studynya._

" _Omedetou Shuu,"_

" _Arigatou Hime,aku senang kau datang,"_

" _ASANOOOO,"_

" _ASANOOO-KUNN,"_

 _Gakushuu menatap malas keempat teman perjuanganya yang berlari menghampirinya._

" _Asano-kun mendapat nilai tertinggi tahun ini, huuuu memang kau turunan Albert Einstein,"Teriak Ren ditelinga Gakuushu. Seo dan Natsu juga ikut bersorak,hanya Teppei yang diam menatap bangga pada sahabat nya satu ini._

" _Urusaiii ne,"_

" _Ne Asano,mana Ayahmu?"_

" _Dia tadi sempat hadir tapi entah sekarang dimana,"_

" _Hoho, ada Yuki-chan disini?"_

" _Ren jika kau berani menyentuhnya akan kupotong rambutmu,,"Ren malah terkekeh._

" _Hei kita ini sudah berumur 22 Tahun,kau masih saja suka marah seperti itu,"_

" _Siapa yang tidak marah jika gadisnya kau goda seperti itu Baka," Omel Natsu seraya memukul pelan pundak Ren. Yukiko terkekeh._

" _Ne ne ne, ayo kita rayakan malam kelulusan kita dirumahku,,"_

" _Tapi ini sudah jam 11 malam,aku sangat lelah. Lebih baik aku segera mengantar Yukiko kerumahnya dan pulang kerumah,"_

" _Ah Asano tidak asyik,"Sahut Seo yang paling tidak sabaran mendengar kata 'Pesta'._

" _Asano-kun menyebalkan,"_

" _Asano pecun-"_

" _Baiklah-baiklah,asal itu bisa menghentikan mulut busuk kalian,"_

" _Yoshaaa ayo Minna kita kerumahku, kita akan pesta SAKE,"_

 _Gakuushu menoleh,menatap ke arah Yukiko._

" _Tidak apa-apa hime?" Yukiko mengangguk._

" _Asal kau tak lupa mengantarku pulang Shuu,"_

" _Tentu saja,"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dikediaman Sakakibara kini penuh dengan belasan Mahasiswa baik laki-laki ataupun perempuan. Ketika Yukiko Sedang asyik Mengobrol dengan beberapa teman wanita Gakushuu. Ren yang sedang sempoyongan menawarkan sebotol sake Pada mantan ketua dewan tersebut._

" _Asano-kun,Minumlah ini ,"Gakushuu yang mulai mengantuk karena kelelahan menerima saja gelas yang disodori oleh Ren. Tak lama setelah meminumnya ia pun merasakan akibat dari Sake tersebut dan baru menyadarinya._

" _Sialan Minuman yang kau beri tadi apa huh?" Gakushuu menarik kerah baju Ren._

" _HAHAHAHA itu Sake Asano-kun ekh kau belum pernah mencobanya yah?"Gakuushu mendecih seraya melepaskan Ren dengan kasar. Ia pun berjalan menemui Yukiko dengan sempoyongan._

" _Hime ayo pulang,aku harus mengantarmu kerumah,"_

" _Doujobu? Shuu?"Yukiko panik,lantas memapah Gakushuu._

" _Alkohol?Kau mabuk Shuu?"_

 _Gakuushu tidak menjawab. Ia pun didorong Yukiko untuk masuk ke mobilnya._

" _Hime~"_

 _Yukiko merinding ketika Gakuushu mulai menciuminya seraya ganas. Ini bukan Gakuushu yang ia kenal._

 _DAN DARI SITULAH SEMUA BERAWAL._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Shuu bagaimana ini?"

Yukiko menangis dipundak Gakushuu. Ini adalah pagi yang mengerikan seumur hidupnya. Belakangan ini ia sering mengalami mual dan rasa lelah berlebihan,lalu ia pun menceritakan semua gejala yang ia alami kepada dua Sahabatnya: Manami dan Akari. Dengan wajah pucat pasi mereka menyarankan agar Yukiko mencoba sebuah alat uji coba kehamilan.

Awalnya Yukiko tersentak dan membuang jauh-jauh saran dari kedua Sahabatnya tersebut. Namun, ia juga takut karena gejala nya tak pernah berhenti. Ditambah lagi berat badan nya menaik secara drastis dan tadi pagi puncaknya ia mencoba alat uji kehamilan yang kemarin malam ia beli secara diam-diam.

Dan betapa luar biasa terkejut nya dia menemukan tanda dua garis merah pada alat uji tersebut.

Setaunya jika garis merah dua, berarti positif. Sambil bergumam 'alat ini pasti rusak' ia terus membeli alat uji coba kehamilan dan terus mencobanya. Hasilya selalu sama.

Dengan cepat ia menghubungi Gakushuu untuk membicarakan ini dan disinilah mereka.

"Aku akan dengan senang hati menikahimu Hime,tidak apa-apa jangan khawatir," Gakushuu yang tadi ikut terkejut perlahan merasa lega,ia akan lebih mudah untuk menikahi Yukiko.

"Berjanjilah Shuu jangan meninggalkanku.."

"Tidak akan,aku pasti akan melamarmu,"

"Terimakasih Shuu,"

.

.

.

Yukiko pulang kerumah dengan wajah bahagia tepatri di wajahnya. Ia mengira Gakushuu akan meninggalkanya tapi ternyata itu hanyalah Khayalan buruknya. Kekasihnya itu benar-benar mencintainya.

Yukiko mengelus perut ratanya. Bayi ini adalah berkah dari Kami- _sama_ ,ia harus benar-benar menjaganya.

"Tadaima,"

PLAKKKK

"ANAK SIALAN KAU ,MASIH BERANI KAU MEMASUKI RUMAH INI HAH?"Yukiko terjengit ketakutan seraya memegangi pipi kananya yang perih.

"ANATAA JAGA UCAPAN MU ANATA DIA IT U DARAH DAGINGMU,"Di pojok ruangan. Ibu Yukiko Menangis meraung seraya memelas pada Ayahnya agar tidak mengatakan hal kotor.

"AKU TIDAK SUDI PUNYA ANAK YANG BERANI-BERANI NYA MENCORENG NAMA BAIK KELUARGA KANZAKI!"

Yukiko menunduk seraya terisak. Ia belum pernah melihat Ayahnya semarah ini.

Sang Ayah mengambil beberapa koran dan benda ringan di atas meja lalu melemparkan nya diwajah Yukiko.

"BENIH SIAPA YANG ADA DIRAHIM MU,ANAK SIALAN?"Masih dengan berteriak. Sang Ayah tetap menyatap nyalang pada Putri sulungnya ini.

"Otou- _sama_ ,Maafkan aku,,"Yukiko meraung kecil,berusaha meraih kaki sang ayah.

"SHOUTAA BAWA DIA KEKAMAR,KUNCI DIA DISANA!"Ayahnya berteriak pada Si bungsu. Shouta,laki-laki berumur 16 tahunan itu mengangguk lalu memapah sang kakak kekamar.

"dengarkan aku Otou- _sama_ , tolong maafkan aku Otou- _sama_!,"Yukiko memberontak. Shouta terpaksa menggendong sang Kakak menuju Kamarnya.

"Apa salahku Kami- _sama_ ,"Renung Sang ayah Pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Shouta- _kun_ ,"Sang Adik menurunkan Kakaknya dikasurnya.

"Nee-san ,,"Ia memeluk Yukiko dengan sayang.

"Otou- _sama_ tak memaaafkanku,,"

"Nee- _san_ jangan bicara seperti itu,kau diamlah disini. Jangan berani-berani keluar ya,"Shouta meninggalkan Kamar Sang kakak.

Yukiko menangis seraya mengelus perut ratanya. Ia terus-menerus menggumamkan nama Gakushuu.

.

.

.

.

"APAA?"Pria berumur 50 Tahunan berjengit menatap anak semata wayangnya yang menurutnya memiliki otak yang tak berguna.

"Ya, Otou- _san_ tolong restui hubungan kami,"

"Dia?Dia mengandung anakmu?"Tanya Gakuhou dengan wajah tidak percaya. Gakuushu mengangguk.

"Baka,ikut aku!"Gakuhou menari tangan sang Anak keluar ruangan.

"Kemana ,Otou- _san_?"

"Kau ingin aku Melamarnya kan?Baiklah aku kesana sekarang,"

"Benarkah?Terimakasih Otou-san,"

'Anak bodoh , kau mungkin tidak tau apa yang dialami Kekasihmu sekarang,' Batin Gakuhou.

.

.

.

Izuto, Ayah dari Yukiko itu duduk dimeja kerjanya seraya memijat keningnya. Ia terus bergumam tidak jelas dengan raut wajah kesalnya.

"Izuto- _sama_ ,"Panggil anak buahnya yang bernama Tora.

"Ada apa Tora?"Tanya Izuto tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari laptopnya.

"A-ano ada tamu diluar,"Tora meneguk ludah ketakutan.

"Persilahkan saja mereka masuk,katakan apa keperluan mereka dan suruh pergi!"

"T-tapi Izuto- _sama_ mereka.."Tora menatap lantai dengan takut-takut."..Mereka keluarga A-asano,"

Spontan,Izuto langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Dengan raut wajah amarahnya ia lantas menarik kerah baju Tora.

"APA YANG DIA INGINKAN?"

"S-saya kurang tau Izuto- _sama_ ,"

"AKU AKAN MENEMUINYA!"

Izuto pun lantas menghampiri Asano diruang tamu dengan Amarah yang mencengkam.

"ASANOO MASIH PUNYA NYALI KAU KESINI HUH?"Teriak Izuto. Ia menatap sengit pada Gakuhou yang duduk dengan santai sementara Putranya enggan menatap Izuto.

"Anata kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik,"Sang Istri yang duduk diseberang sofa dengan Shouta berusaha membujuk suaminya.

"Langsung saja ke inti.."Ujar Izuto tanpa mengalihkan tatapan sengitnya.

"Kedatangan kami disini adalah untuk melamar putri Anda,"Ujar Gakuhou masih dengan nada santainya.

"Tidak akan,lebih baik kau urus putra sialan mu yang berani-beraninya menodai putriku,"

Raut santai di wajah Gakuhou berubah. Aura lipan mulai terasa.

"Jaga Mulut mu itu Kanzaki ,bisa jadi putrimu lah yang hanya ingin memperoleh Marga Asano,"

"Tou- _san_ apa yang kau katakan?!,"Gakushuu menatap tak percaya pada Ayahnya.

"Demi Kami- _sama_ ,bahkan sampai kapanpun keluarga ku tidak sudi untuk memperoleh marga Asano,"

"Lantas?Kau ingin memendam Aib keluarga Kanzaki?"

Izuto berjengit. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Salah satu pelayan Rumah memanggil Shouta. Lalu Shouta memberikan kode untuk menyuruh tamu tersebut masuk lewat pintu belakang.

.

.

.

"ah Kalian ayo silahkan masuk,"Shouta menatap senang kedua wanita didepannya.

"Shouta- _kun_ sepertinya diruang tamu sedang ada keributan, Ujar Sahut salah satu dari mereka yang memakai kacamata.

"Ah iya Okuda- _san_ ,kami kedatangan keluarga Asano,"

Manami dan Akari terkejut.

"APA?"

"aaa Sebaiknya kalian harus menemui nee- _san_ sekarang,ia sangat membutuhkan kalian,"

Shouta,Manami dan Akari sampai ke Kamar Yukiko dan mereka sangat renyuh melihat keadaan Yukiko sekarang.

"Yuki- _chan_ "

Yukiko menoleh dan lantas berlari memeluk kedua sahabatnya tersebut.

"Manami- _chan_ ,Akari- _chan_ ,"

Manami mengelus surai hitam Yukiko sementara Akari,terus menerus memberikan kata-kata semangat. Yukiko mulai menceritakan kejadian yang ia alami. Sedari ia mencoba alat uji kehamilan hingga sekarang Gakushuu datang untuk melamarnya. Namun ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Ayahnya.

"Yuki- _chan_ ,kau yang sabar saja dulu semua pasti ada hikmahnya,"

"Ya dan-"

"AKAN KUPUTUSKAN URUSAN KITA SAMPAI SINI,AKU AKAN MENGGUGURKAN BAYI YANG ADA DIKANDUNGAN YUKIKO DAN KALIAN JANGAN PERNAH MENGINJAKAN KAKI DIRUMAH INI,"

Suara menggemparkan datang dari Lantai bawah itu memotong ucapan Manami. Yukiko mengelus perut rata nya dengan syok.

"Tidak,tidak,tidak bayiku tidak boleh ibunuh,"

Yukiko menangis tersedu seraya menggeleng. Manami dan Akari berusaha menenangkan nya. Yukiko memberontak ia berjalan keluar kamar dan turun ke lantai bawah. Manami dan Akari panik lantas berlari mengejar Yukiko.

"Otou- _sama_ dia anakku,aku tidak ingin membunuhnya,"

"Yukiko- _chan_ ,"

"Neesan,"

"Hime,"

"KAU ANAK SIALAN SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU KELUAR DARI KAMARMU!"

Gakuhou menatap Yukiko penuh luka. Mengapa? Mengapa di hatinya sangat terasa perih?. Ia menatap Gakushuu yang berusaha meraih Yukiko.

"Gakushuu,ayo kita pergi dari sini,"

"Tidak,Otou- _san_. Aku mencintai Yukiko dan dia mengandung darah dagingku. Otou- _san_ dia anakku!"Ujar Gakushuu penuh penekanan. Gakuhou memejamkan matanya.

"Kau bisa menikah dengan gadis lain,tidak hanya gadis ini! Hidan,Oreki, cepat bawa Gakushuu kemobil,"Suruh nya pada Dua pengawal yang menjaga depan pintu. Kedua pengawal itu mengangguk lalu memapah Gakushuu yang memberontak seraya meneriakan Nama Yukiko berulang-ulang.

Yukiko menangis tersedu. Ia tidak ingin anak ini dibunuh,tidak ,tidak,tidak ada yang boleh membunuh anak ini.

"Ayo Kau harus ikut aku kerumah sakit sekarang,"Izuto menyeret putri sulungnya keluar rumah.

"Anata,jangan kasar seperti itu,dia sedang mengandung,"

Izuto terus menyeret Yukiko kemobil tanpa ampun. Istrinya dan Shouta mengikuti dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

"Otou- _san_ cepat lakukan sesuatu ! dia mengandung anakku Otou- _san_ !"Hingga kini Kedua Asano tersebut sampai dikediaman megahnya. Sang putra masih tetap ingin menyelamatkan anaknya yang akan digugurkan hari ini.

Sang Ayah mengangkat dagunya dengan sombong.

"Kau tidak memerlukan wanita jalang seperti dia, Gakushuu. Otou-san punya banyak rekan yang mempunyai anak perempuan lebih cantik serta berpendidikan tinggi yang cocok untukmu! Sebaiknya kau lupakan saja Pacar _jalang_ mu itu! Aku yakin anak yang ia kandung bukan anak-"

PRANGG

Ucapan Gakuhou terpotong oleh sebuah vas besar yang terbanting hingga menjadi beberapa serpihan diujung sana. Gakuhou memandang kaget sang pelaku yang menatapnya dengan wajah penuh murka.

"Jaga Ucapan mu Otou- _san_! Dia itu bukan seperti apa yang kau pikirkan!"Ujar Gakushuu dengan lantang. Ia mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya.

"Mau kemana kau?"

Gakushuu menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan amarahnya.

"AKU AKAN MENYELAMATKAN ANAK KU ! AKU TIDAK INGIN MEREKA MEMBUNUH ANAKKU ! DARAH DAGINGKU!"

Jgaaarr

Gakuhou terperangah. Tatapannya kosong menatap kepergian sang putra. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. Memori-memori lama terputar dalam otaknya.

" _Gakuhou!Selamatkan bayi kita aku mohon!"_

" _Tidak! , Papa akan mengugurkan bayi berusia 7 bulan didalam kandunganmu itu!"_

" _Kumohon jangan Papa!"_

"" _AKU AKAN MENYELAMATKAN ANAK KU ! AKU TIDAK INGIN MEREKA MEMBUNUH ANAKKU ! DARAH DAGINGKU!"_

"S...Shuuko?"Gakuhou mencengkram kepalanya. Tak lama kedua matanya berair dengan sendirinya.

" _Nona Shuuko melahirkan dengan paksa!"_

" _dia laki-laki,mirip sekali denganmu.."_

" _Tidak bertahanlah..."_

" _Gaku..."Shuuko menunjuk ke aarah Gakuushu._

" _Shuu.."Lalu menunjuk ke arah dirinya sendiri._

" _Gakushuu?"_

" _Ya gabungan dari nama kita berdua,,jadilah anak yang sehat Gakushuu-chan.."_

" _Shuuko bertahanlah!"_

" _Besarkan dia dengan penuh kasih sayang Gakuhou-kun,aku mencintaimu dan Gakushuu,"_

" _SHUUKO!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Gakuhou membuka matanya yang kini berair. Memori menyakitkan yang ia pendam itu teringat lagi dan mengapa harus terjadi pada putranya?

Gakuhou membuka kode pada laci lemari yang berada dikamarnya. Lemari yang ia rahasiakan bertahun-tahun dari Gakushuu.

Didalam laci yang mirip brankas itu terdapat beberapa album jika dibuka disana banyak foto yang mengabadikan kebersamaan Gakuhou dengan Mendiang istrinya dulu.

Sebuah Foto mengabadikan seorang Gadis cantik bersurai pirang Coklat yang tengah mendekap sebuah Syal berwarna merah itu tersenyum indah dengan Gakuhou yang berada tak jauh dengan dirinya.

Difoto selanjutnya ada Gakuhou yang berdiri dengan gagah menggunakan Setelan Tuxedo putih tengah merangkul lengan sang Istri yang anggun , Shuuko memakai Gaun renda panjang yang sewarna dengan Tuxedo Gakuhou, Rambut pirang Coklat nya yang panjang tergulung rapi oleh beberapa Pucuk bunga yang dirangkai. Mata indah berwarna Hijau itu memancarkan Aura bahagia.

Gakuhou menarik nafas dalam. Ia mendekap album foto tersebut. Betapa ia merindukan sosok Shuuko kembali dikehidupanya.

"Shuuko, maafkan aku telah gagal menjadi seorang Ayah," Gumam Gakuhou dengan suara seraknya.

Gakuhou menahan nafasnya agar tidak terisak. Ia memejamkan matanya, lalu ia bergegas, melakukan hal yang seharusnya sedari tadi ia lakukan.

.

.

.

.

.

"OTOU- _SAMA_ , KUMOHON JANGAN BUNUH ANAKKU , OTOU- _SAMA_ KUMOHON KUMOHON!," Yukiko menangis sejadi-jadinya ketika diseret memasuki suatu ruangan didalam rumah sakit. Seakan ditulikan pendengaranya, Izuto tetap menyeretnya.

"Dokter, gugurkan bayi yang ada didalam kandungan putriku!"

Dokter berkacamata itu gelagapan, ia mengangguk lalu memanggil tim Operasi.

"Otou- _sama_ , Ampuni Aku Otou- _sama_..."Yukiko meraung, ia memberontak ketika beberapa perawat menghalangi pergerakanya.

"Otou- _sama_ mengampunimu, tapi tidak dengan bayi didalam Rahimmu,"

Sang dokter yang merupakan teman semasa kecil Yukiko terhenyak, ia sangat tidak tega jika harus disuruh mengarbosi janin yang tidak berdosa dan paling parah nya lagi janin milik temannya pula.

"Anosa , Kanzaki- _san_ .."

Takebayashi-Namasangdokter- mendatangi Keluarga Kanzaki yang duduk diruang tunggu dengan wajah tegangnya dengan takut-takut.

"..Kurasa Jika Putri Anda tidak bisa tenang, maka Proses pengguguran tidak akan berhasil, hal ini disebabkan Sang Ibu mengalami ketegangan, dan mungkin saja ini akan membahayakan nyawa putri Anda,"

Izuto terbelalak, ia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Keparatttt, apakah tidak ada cara lain lagi Huh?"

"Saya hanya bisa memberi satu alternatif, yaitu membiarkan janinnya tumbuh sekitar 20 minggu atau mungkin..."

"Bodoh itu waktu yang sangat lama, tidak akan kubiarkan anak haram itu tumbuh dijanin putriku, dokter lakukan sesuatu!"

Takebayashi membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Baiklah akan kuusahakan seperti permintaan anda,"

Takebayashi memasuki ruang Operasi dan mendapati Yukiko yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Kanzaki- _zan_?"

"T-takebayashi- _kun_?"

Hati Takebayashi terenyuh melihat kawan lamanya begitu menyedihkan. Ia mendekati Yukiko, lalu memberikan dukungan psikis kepadanya. Meski tak diberitau , ia yakin anak yang dikandung Yukiko adalah anak dari mantan ketua osis mereka. Sebab, Beberapa bulan yang lalu Mereka baru saja bertemu diacara Reuni.

"Aku yakin , Asano akan menjemputmu dan menyelamatkan nyawa anak kalian,"

"Arigatou Take- _kun_ , "

"Hm Domo,"

"MAU APALAGI KAU DISINI , ANAK SIALAN?"

Suara ribut dari luar ruangan menganggetkan Takebayashi dan Yukiko.

"AKU AKAN MENYELAMATKAN PUTRIKU , TAK PEDULI JIKA AKU HARUS DIBUNUH SEKALIPUN,"

Bugh

Suara pukulan menyusul, Yukiko berlari keluar. Ia mendapati Gakushuu yang terdampar diujung lorong sambil memegangi Dagu nya yang berdarah.

"Shuu!"

Yukiko berlari menghampiri Gakuushu. Izuto pun hendak menghampiri, ia ingin menjambak putrinya sekarang.

"Tunggu dulu Kanzaki,"

Tangan kekar lain memegang tangan kekar Izuto. Gakuhou berdiri didepan keduanya bak tameng. Ia menatap serius pada Izuto.

"Maafkan putraku yang tolol ini, maafkan tolong maafkan," Tak seorang pun menyangka bahwa Asano Gakuhou yang memiliki Harga diri setinggi 7 langit itu akan bersujud didepan Kepala keluarga Kanzaki. Semua orang orang yang mengenal keluarga Asano dirumah sakit itu terkaget.

Izuto pun bahkan tercengang, ia tak berkedip . Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali berwajah garang.

"Apa maumu Asano?"

"Restuilah mereka, aku yakin kau akan menyesal kelak jika kau membunuh mereka,"

Izuto menggertakan giginya. Sang Istri tercinta dan sang bungsu mendekat

"Anata , kumohon padamu , restuilah mereka, biarkan Yukiko dan Gakushuu- _kun_ membesarkan anak mereka, kau tidak boleh merenggut kebahagian mereka anata," Dengan lembut sang istri menepuk lembut lengan sang suami. Shouta ikut mendekat.

"Otou- _sama_ , kumohon jangan bunuh calon keponakan ku, tidakkah Otou- _sama_ renyuh hati melihat jiwa yang tak berdosa harus menaggung semua ini?"

Izuto memandangi Yukiko dan Istrinya secara bergantian.

"HAH.." Ia mengacak rambutnya lalu berteriak. "..Baiklah jika itu mau kalian, Hiduplah bahagia dengan bayi sialan itu, dengan satu syarat ! Jangan pernah kau menginjakan kaki dirumah keluarga Kanzaki , Yukiko !"

Dengan itu Izuto menyeret Istrinya dan si bungsu pulang, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah Yukiko yang menangis kencang memanggil Sang Ayah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

' _Maafkan Otou-sama mu ini yang gagal mendidikmu , Yukiko.."_

' _...Aku akan selalu berharap kau selalu dipenuhi dengan keberkahan,'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Setahun kemudian

.

.

.

"Yosh yosh yosh kau haus ? yosh yosh,"Yukiko menepuk-nepuk pipi mungil sang bayi yang meraung mencari makananya. Yukiko menggulung rambutnya yang terurai, lalu menggendong si bayi dengan lembut.

"Nah minumlah yang banyak ,"

Terdengar kembali Rengekan dari keranjang bayi yang lain. Yukiko menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum. Ia berjalan mendekati keranjang bayi yang memiliki corak berwarna biru.

"Kau iri Oka- _saan_ mu ini menyusui Kakakmu ne? Uhh kau ini, " Ia menepuk pelan pipi sang Bayi yang lain.

"Kau yakin tidak butuh _Babysister_?"Suara lain menyusul. Yukiko menengok dan mendapati Sang suami tecinta yang berjalan tergesa-gesa kearah Ranjang biru.

"Aku tidak mau.."Yukiko memandangi kedua buah hatinya."...Kebanyakan _Babysister_ tidak dapat dipercaya,"

Gakushuu tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sang istri. Ia menatap ke arah jam didinding ruangan tersebut.

"Ayo kita kebawah, Tou- _san_ bilang ia akan kerumah hari ini dan ia bilang akan memberikan kejutan," Yukiko mengangguk saja. Ia berjalan ke lantai bawah , diikuti Gakushuu yang membawa bayi yang lainnya.

Yukiko mengamati Ayah mertua nya yang duduk sendiri di ruang tamu yang luas itu, ia tersenyum tipis. Ayah mertuanya ini rajin sekali menengok mereka.

"Okaerinasai, Tou- _san_ ," Ujar Yukiko mengambil tempat disebelah Gakuhou.

"Tadaima,, aaa mana Kedua cucu tercintaku,"

"Mereka baru bangun..."Ujar Gakushuu menyahut, ia mengernyit ketika mendapati Ayahnya tidak membawa apapaun.

"..Kau bilang akan membawakan kami kejutan, mana?"

Gakuhou hanya tesenyum saja.

"Jangan bilang ini hanya lelucon Tousan? Hah Tousan ini sudah jadi O _jii-san_ masih saja berbohong,"

"Aku tidak berbohong.."

"Lantas? Lantas?"

Gakuhou memenjamkan mata sebentar lalu menepuk kedua tangannya, Yukiko dan Gakushuu mengernyit heran.

Tug

Tug

Tug

Suara sepatu pantofel menggema diseluruh ruangan. Yukiko terbelalak ketika seseorang masuk dari balik pintu.

"Otou- _sama_ ?!"

"Yukiko..."

Yukiko menyerahkan bayinya pada Gakuhou, ia kemudian berlari menubruk sang Ayah yang lebih dari setahun tak bertemu dengannya.

"Yukiko/Nee-san.."

Suara lain menyusul dari balik pintu, Yukiko menghapus air matanya dipelukan sang Ayah, lalu menengok kebalik punggung ayahnya.

"Oka- _san_... Shota."

Keempatnya berpelukan , keluarga kecil yang pernah dilanda cobaan berat lalu terpisah.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian? Kalian sehat kan?" Tanya Yukiko menatap bergantian pada ketiganya. Sang ibu tersenyum.

"Kami baik-baik saja Yukiko,"

Yukiko menatap wajah Ayahnya, ia teringat masa ketika dimana ia mengecewakan Ayahnya. Air mata nya pun tumpah ia berlutut, hendak mencium kaki Izuto sebelum dicegah oleh Sang empunya.

"Jangan begitu Yukiko..."Izuto mengelus surai yang sewarna dengan milik sang Istri tercinta.

"...Aku ingin melihat Cucuku mana dia?"

Yukiko menghapus air matanya, ia begitu bahagia melihat Antusias Ayah, ibu dan adiknya. Ia pun menuntun ketiganya menuju Sofa.

"Hormat saya Kanzaki- _san_ ," Gakushuu berlutut dihadapan Ayah dan Ibu Yukiko.

"Jangan begitu Shuu-kun, kau sedang membawa anak mu," Nyonya Yukiko mengambil alih bayi perempuan cantik digendongan Gakuushu.

"Ne silahkan duduk ,Otou-sama, Oka-san, Shouta,"

Mereka mengambil tempat duduk di sofa yang kosong. Izuto memandangi bayi cantik yang digendong istrinya.

"B-boleh a-aku menyentuhnya?" Tanya Izuto pada Yukiko.

"Otou-sama berhak menggendongnya," Ujar Yukiko masih dengan tangan yang tak berhentinya mengusak air mata yang selalu membasahi pipinya.

Dengan getir tangan kekar yang dulu juga pernah menimang dirinya dan juga Shouta itu terulur meraih bayi perempuan di timangan istrinya. Izuto memandang terharu bayi yang memiliki surai tipis berwarna Coklat itu ya perpaduan antara Surai jingga milik Gakushuu dan surai hitam milik Yukiko.

Bayi yang terlelap itu begitu mirip dengan Yukiko, sejenak ia merasa seperti berada dipuluhan tahun lalu, dimana saat yang indah itu ia menimang anak pertama mereka yang cantik jelita.

Merasa tidak nyaman, bayi perempuan itu menggeliat, ia menangis kecil lalu membuka matanya, terlihatlah Manik Ungu terang bersinar di mata bayi perempuan itu. Oh benar-benar perpaduan yang sempurna.

"Dia yang lahir terakhir..."Sambil menggendong bayi laki-laki, Gakuhou menyingkut lengan Izuto yang berada disebelahnya."...Lihatlah yang ditimanganku, ia sangat tampan, mirip seperti anakku,"

Atensi izuto teralih, ia menatap lama bayi laki-laki yang ditimangan _besannya_ , surai yang sama berwarna coklat, hanya saja maniknya berwarna hazel seperti miliknya, bayi yang sedang menatap Gakuhou itu tersenyum karena ia menjadi atensi utama diruangan itu. Ketika ia tersenyum, sebuah lesung cantik tepatri dipipi kanannya.

"Astaga, dia laki-laki tapi aku merasa ia sangat manis,"Ujar Shouta terkekeh.

" Yang manis dengan mata hazelnya ini namanya adalah Asano Keichi-kun...,"Yukiko menyentuh pelan pipi Sang kembar sulung, si bayi yang mengira telunjuk ibunda adalah makananya menarik sudut bibirnya dan nampaklah lekukan di pipinya.

"Ah dia sangat manis,"Ujar Isti dari Izuto.

"...Dan yang memilki mata indah dan pipi yang tembem ini namanya Asano Shinya-chan,"Izuto kembali menatap Bayi yang ditimangannya, mata ungu nya terlelap manis, Pipinya gembil , mulut kecilnya yang manis serta kulit yang berwarna kemerahan.

Tak terasa air mata Izuto pun tumpah.' Inikah sosok yang dulu ingin ia bunuh?'

"Otou-sama? Otou-sama kenapa?" Ujar Gakushuu yang kini mulai berani memanggil Izuto dengan sebutan Ayah.

"Ah tidak apa-apa..."Ia menyeka air matanya yang mengalir dipipinya dengan tanganya yang bebas, ia kembali menatap Shinya.

"..Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah dengan mu dan saudarimu ne, cucuku.."Ujarnya. Yukiko menyimak dengan sedih.

"...Kakek macam apa aku ini,"

Yukiko memeluk Izuto dengan sayang, ia mencium kepala sang ayah berkali-kali.

"Shinya- _chan_ , Kei- _kun_ ,Ojii- _san_ mu ini adalah orang pertama yang mendoakanmu secara diam-diam,"Ujar Yukiko pelan.

Istri dari Izuto menyeka pelan air matanya yang tumpah, sementara Shouta asyik memandangi Keichii yang manis.

"Ah iya Gakushuu, terimakasih telah menjaga Putri dan cucu-cucuku, aku mempercayai mereka semua kepadamu, menantuku.."

Sejenak Gakushuu terdiam, hatinnya begitu lenyuh atas ucapan sang mertua.

"Hm aku akan menjaga mereka dengan nyawaku,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

END ?

Ada Omake nya nih

.

.

.

.

"Ah lucunya, "

"Euuu aaaa ng,"

Wanita bersurai ungu itu menciumi pelan ujung hidung pesek Keichii dengan sayang, wajahnya yang manis itu membuatnya begitu Gemas.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan Kaa- _chan_ mu,"Ujarnya , ia lirik suaminya yang terdiam sambil menggendong Bayi perempuan Gakushuu dan Yukiko. Ia mengernyit , mengapa suami nya ini diam saja ? dan mengapa ada aura ungu begitu?

"Anata, kenapa kau diam saja, itu coba kamu lihat , Shin- _chan_ menatap mu dengan tatapan lucu seperti itu ,"Wanita yang baru menikah itu membenahi kacamatanya yang melorot lalu menatap wajah gembil Shin- _chan_ yang mirip seperti raut khas Ayahnya.

"Karma-kun?"panggilnya , Namun Suami merah nya itu tetap bergeming.

"Ana-"

"Benar katamu Manami.." Ujarnya tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"..Anak ini benar-benar 'Persis'dengan Ayahnya,"

Manami tersenyum lalu menjawab

"Ya ben-"

"Benar-benar mirip, MASA DENGAN KAMFRETNYA IA PIPIS DIPANGKUANKU.."

Nah lo Karma kena Karma..

.

.

.

.

FIN

A/N : Akhirnya selesai, BTW INI FIC BULAN RAMADHAN KEMARIN.

Baru selesai setahun kemudian fhufhu maaf Nat- _chan_ sibuk bnget soalnya hehe,

Yang nunggu fic MJA sabar ya nanti dilanjut kalo udah hiatus dari Kegiatan ane hehe

Mind to Reviews? Onegaiiiiiiiii

Salam Sejuta Romance


End file.
